Joey's Little Red Eyes
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Seto Kaiba is turned into a teddy bear sized Red Eyes Black Dragon. Guess who finds him [JoeySeto] Also [TristanDuke] [BakuraMarik] hints of, but no real 'shiping of [YugiTeaYami] one sided [MaiJou]
1. The Medallion

Joey's Little Red Eyes  
  
My first Seto/Jou! ^_^ I'm not the biggest fan of it, but I like it well enough to write a fic on it  
  
Disclaimer: I own... me ^_^ and the pets of the Yugioh crew! But not the crew its self -_- ^_^ you'll see  
  
Warning: Joey/Seto-ness and mentioned Tristan/Duke (I can't get enough of them ^_^), so if ya don't like shonen-ai... go to hell! ... Or don't read, no one is forcing you to read it ^_^  
  
Summery: Seto Kaiba is turned into a teddy bear sized Red Eyes Black Dragon ^_^ Guess who finds him  
  
___________________  
  
'Idiots' Seto Kaiba thought 'Complete and utter idiots...' He was waiting at the airport, and his plane was already 2 hours late. The plane was having engine trouble in Tokyo and there weren't anymore flights until tomorrow. But Seto had a very important meeting that night, and needed to get on a plane there ASAP. So he waited in one of those uncomfortable airport chairs his arms crossed, his left leg swung over his right, looking pissed, glaring at a random floor tile, which hadn't done anything at all to him.  
  
Something beeped in his coat pocket and Seto waited for it to beep 3 times before he took out the cell phone and flipped it open in one smooth motion.  
  
"Kaiba here" he said  
  
"Seto" said a familiar pre-teen's voice  
  
"Mokuba" the older Kaiba said "What is it"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had gotten on your plane yet" Mokuba said. Kaiba had called earlier to tell Mokuba that the plane was late  
  
"No, these idiots can't fix the engine" the brunet said in an annoyed tone "I may have to reschedule the meeting and be there tomorrow" He checked his watch "Go to bed after this call Mokuba, its 10 o'clock"  
  
"But big brother..." the pre-teen began to whine  
  
"No buts" Seto said sternly "If I make in to the meeting I'll call you tomorrow, If not I'll see you in the morning" He heard Mokuba sigh  
  
"Yes Seto" He said "Good night"  
  
"Good night Mokuba" Kaiba said and hung up his cell phone. And it seemed right after he did and put it away, someone announced something over the loud speakers  
  
"We are sorry to announce that flight 154 in terminal B12 has been canceled for this evening, I repeat, flight 154 in terminal B12 has been canceled for this evening. Thank you and have a nice day"  
  
Seto growled in frustration. That was HIS flight! How could they cancel it?! He got up and left the seat he had been waiting in for nearly 3 hours, wasting valuable business time. Least to say he was stressed. He had been planning this trip for weeks, so he had worked overtime at the office to get done the work that would have piled up on him over the trip. He had barely gotten 4 hours worth of sleep each night. The CEO of Kaiba Corp had a bone to pick with the head desk of this airport...  
  
---------  
  
Kaiba stepped out of the main office, still very angry that he had missed his flight, and it hadn't helped that he had gotten his money back, even if he had gotten to chew out the managers of the airport. It was now just a little after 11 and he needed to go back home, but first he needed to wake up some before he would be able to make it back home.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror in front of the sinks. He saw he had some light bags under his eyes and he was a bit pale, but he thought nothing of it. He ran some cold water in the sink, and then scooped it up in his hands, splashing his face. It helped, but only a little. The brunet pulled some cheep brown paper towels from the dispenser and wiped the water from his face.  
  
Seto calculated that he wound get about 5 hours of sleep tonight. An hour to get home and get into bed, wake up at 5:30 and get back to the office before some idiot ruins something.  
  
He stretched and heard 5 or 6 cracks from his neck and back. He needed more sleep.  
  
Kaiba threw the paper towel into the trash and turned around, only to hear the sound of metal scraping on title. He looked down to see a black chain that he had stepped on and picked it up. It was a necklace. The CEO examined it for a minute. It had a black stone medallion, about 3 inches in diameter with a ruby red pearl that could be seen on both sides. On the black medallion were tiny red lines were carved into the stone, making elegant shapes and figures.  
  
Seto snorted 'a cheap trinket' he thought and was about to throw it into the garbage with the paper towel when he looked at it again.  
  
The medallion's ruby pearl in the middle seemed to have a black slit in it, almost like a cat eye. It blinked at him. The brunet's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and felt it turn warm in his hands and it shook, like it was alive.  
  
There was a sudden red light that blinded the CEO and he dropped the necklace, but the thin black chain had some how gotten tangled around his wrist and he felt a strange painful tingle down his spine. The only thing he remembered after that was falling on the hard title floor...  
  
---------  
  
Seto groaned a couple of hours later. He slowly opened his eyes to look around. He only saw the wall of the bathroom but heard a drip of water, probably form the sink. Seto shut his eyes again. His head hurt and his body ached. 'What was that?' he thought and opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at the ceiling, but saw the sink in his way. Was it him, our did everything seem... bigger?  
  
He rolled onto his side and felt even more awkward. His arms and legs felt shorter and it didn't feel like skin on tile. He felt the chain on the necklace still around his wrist and lifted his arm up, but instead of finding a human hand he found a black scaled hand with 3 claws, 2 in front, one dew claw in back.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. 'Don't panic...' he thought 'This is probably some sort of trick...' he slowly sat up and that felt awkward too. He couldn't get to his knees, and his feet were bigger. He couldn't stand up either, his legs and arms were fitted perfectly for walking on four legs. He walked unsteadily on his legs to get to the full length mirror on the far wall.  
  
When he peered into the mirror his long jaw dropped. Staring back at him was a 16 inches high black scaled dragon. His eyes were ruby red and he had a set of wings were folded on his back. He had a long black tail and his back legs were like that of a cat's, only were covered in black scales and had four black claws and a dew claw. He looked kind of like a Red Eyes Black Dragon, but he didn't have all of the armor and his scales were smooth.  
  
'It's a trick, it's just a trick, it's just a trick...' he repeated in his mind  
  
A little boy and his mother were going to Hawaii for vacation and it was his first time to use the men's room all by him self. He went to the door and pushed it open... A loud roar came to his ears and the little boy bolted to the girl's bathroom, after his mother to tell her about the scary monster in the boys' bathroom...  
  
Seto was wide eyed and breathing hard after he let out his roar, but he was still in shock. He was a dragon, a red eyes black dragon! Why? Why? At the very least he could have been a blue eyes! Right? Why a red eyes? ... The medallion!  
  
Seto looked at the chain, but there was no longer a medallion, just a chain. His eyes narrowed in confusion. The medallion had been real; he had felt the cold stone in his hands... well, when he still had hands.  
  
Seto heard the bathroom door open and he panicked a little. He dashed under a stall and someone walked in. the dragon peeked out from under it and saw the door swing closed. Well he certainly couldn't stay in there forever. The man that walked in was obviously a business man from the gray suit and brief case he carried. He looked very snobby and his greased back graying hair did nothing for him. He only washed his hands and walked back to the door, muttering something about inferiors and 'what if's if he was head of the business.  
  
Seto rolled his new red eyes. 'Right... You couldn't run a mile never less a business' Seto watched at the door began to close, knowing it was the only way out. He made a dash for the door, his claws clicking on the tiles. He made it, but it was a little close for his tail, a little too close.  
  
Kaiba froze as he made realized that he was out of the bathroom. Everything was so big! He watched as people on cell phones walked by and an air port cart went by. The dragon walked close to the wall so he wouldn't be kicked. He really had no particular idea how to get out of the airport. Everything looked so much more different when he was closer to the ground.  
  
Seto had walked for about another hour, but he was very tired. Dragon's were not meant for long time travel it seemed. He stopped and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. The dragon yawned and he looked around for somewhere to rest. There wasn't anything much around, and he had to duck behind another pant to not be seen by some tourists.  
  
Seto looked around from there and saw a small shop with souvenirs and other trinkets. He trotted over and peeked inside, looking for somewhere where he wouldn't be spotted and mistaken for a stuffed toy. He saw a door, a storage closet. He hurried in and blinked around in the darkness. He saw a small heat vent that was blowing warm air on the floor. He suddenly felt sleepy and it was even harder to stay awake. He trotted over to the vent and lay down, curling into a cat like ball in front of the warm air. He'd just shut his eyes for a minute... get his strength back...  
  
The dragon sighed and let his ruby eyes close slowly. He really hoped when he woke up it had all been a dream and that he would be at home in his own bed...  
  
___________________  
  
There ya go! First chapter completed! Let's see how much you guys liked it ^_^ Please review and tell me how I did. I'd rather not have flames though, they make me feel bad ;_; 


	2. A Trip Home

Wow, I already got like 6 reviews I'm a very happy bunny. You guys deserve another chapter.

* * *

Kaiba slowly woke up from his place in the storage closet. He thought he had heard something familiar, but all he heard was the loud sound of people walking in the airport. At first he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered... the amulet, the red light, the sharp pain down his spine... he shook his new long neck and heard it again.

"Hey, come over hear sis!"

He thought he had heard that voice before...

"What is it big brother?"

That also sounded familiar, but not as well known as the first voice.

"It looks like the one ma has."

Kaiba got to his new clawed legs, all four of them, and crept to the door. He pushed it open with his nose and peeked out to see a familiar blonde teen holding up a small statue of a horse out to a brunet girl.

"Yeah it does, Joey." the girl agreed. Seto blinked and stared at Joey.

'Why is 'HE' here?' he thought. Joey then replaced the figure with a little sadder expression on.

"I really am gonna miss ya, Serenity." he said and Serenity smiled.

"I know," she said, "I'll miss you too. I'm glad you moved out okay, though. Mom and I won't have to worry as much..."

Seto really didn't know what they were talking about and that's why he wasn't listening too intently. His new ruby eyes traveled from the two teens and spotted Joey's backpack that he had put on the ground. A small plan was coming to mind...

The dragon turned CEO looked around for anyone that was watching then slipped out of the storage closet. Apparently no one heard the clicking of his claws on the tile or saw the little dragon as he made his quick dash; the airport was noisy and full of busy people. He made it to the blonde's brown back pack, which was carelessly left a little open.

'Where did he get it, a garbage can?' Kaiba thought in the back of his mind but didn't worry too much on the bag's worth as he slipped inside and closed it the best he could; closing it without fingers was hard. He listened to the two siblings talk a bit more and let his new body curl up in its cat like way. He grimaced a little at the crumpled up papers, one or two candy wrappers, and something that looked like a sock, but smelled like a garbage can. Seto had to fight to keep what ever food that was still in his stomach down 'Maybe he really did find it in the garbage can'.

"Hey Joey!"

Joey looked up from the small statues to Yugi, Tristan, and Duke who were out side the shop.

"Come on, the plane is here." Yugi called and Joey nodded before turning to his sister.

"Ready sis?" he asked.

"Yeah." Serenity said and walked to the others. Joey scooped up his back pack and swung it over his shoulders rather roughly before following.

Seto had to clamp his mouth shut before he yelled in surprise from the sudden movement. He tried to be perfectly still so the blonde wouldn't know something was alive in the bag; this was his best way home without having to walk, and he didn't know the direction back home anyway.

"Is it me or does this bag seem to get heavier and heavier?" Joey asked no one in particular,

"I think you're getting weaker and weaker." Tristan said playfully, earning a whack in the side of the head from the blonde. Kaiba had to clamp his mouth shut again so he didn't laugh.

"Shaddap!" The blonde said threateningly..

"Relax Joey, he was only joking." Yugi said cheerfully.

"I know, I know..." Joey said as they reached the terminal for his sister's flight. People were still departing from the plane. Joey looked to his sister "You going to be okay, sis?" he asked "I mean there are a lot of snobs that get on planes and..."

"Don't worry, Joey," Serenity said with a smile, "I came on the plane here. The flight crew was really nice." The blonde nodded.

"Right..." he said and Serenity gave him a hug.

"Hey, I want a hug too." Duke complained playfully.

"Hug your own boyfriend then." Joey shot back and Duke shrugged and did so, practically glomping Tristan. It was no secret that the two were together. Serenity giggled and gave them each a hug good-bye before she boarded the plane to go back to their mom. They all waited for her plane to take off before they could pry Joey out of the airport. He seriously didn't trust anyone with his sister, epically a bunch of strangers.

Kaiba listened to them bicker half heartedly as they walked into the parking lot, stifling a yawn and the urge to fall asleep. But he curled onto his back and leaned in towards Joey's back where there was body heat against the pack; for some reason he was really cold...

They found Duke's car in the sea of vehicles and now the couple was fighting over who would drive, which Duke won because he pointed out that it was his car. Tristan sat in shot gun while Yugi and Joey took the back seat.

The drive back to Domino was about an hour long; give or take a few minutes, and Seto slept curled up in Joey's bag for a good portion of the trip; only waking up when there was a big bump or someone bumped the bag he stowed away in.

"Whoa, this is my stop guys." Joey said and Seto felt the bag being picked up.

"Hey Joey, are you coming to the shop tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, Yug'," the blonde said, "What's the special occasion?"

"We're throwing Tea a surprise birthday party," the shortest teen said, "She's turning 16."

"I'll be there." Joey said and waved as the car drove away. He swung his bag over his shoulder and looked at the building that they had stopped at. It was an apartment building which wasn't the pits, but wasn't the dumps either, and had some nice people for neighbors. He walked in and said hello to some people he knew before jogging up the stairs to the 4th floor to his own room. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, walking in and shutting it behind him

"Wilma, I'm home." he said playfully and tossed his bag in an arm chair, which was lucky for the dragon in his back pack.

There was the sound of claws on carpet and a large ball of fur ran into the room, crashing into Joey's leg. Joey was taken back for a minute but took a closer look at the 10 pounds of lilac fur that had crashed into him. It was a rabbit which had a bag over her head. She was trying to shake the bag that blocked her vision, but it only made her dizzy. The blonde shook his head and pulled of the bag with no effort at all. The rabbit blinked blue eyes and seemed to grin at her owner

"What am I gonna do with you, Usagi?" Joey asked as he picked up the rabbit. Usagi only seemed to smile innocently.

Joey had gotten a rabbit after he had moved out of his father's house. He couldn't have taken anymore of his dad's drunken rages and beating, so he had gotten an apartment here. He was paying for it with a job that school had let him get at the burger place with Tea, which was hard because he sometimes had to put up with her nagging, but that was only sometimes. The building owner, Mr. Shidareyanagi, didn't allow dogs in the apartments, but he was fond with about anything else. He had 2 parrots on his own home, everyone knew because some times he brought them to work with him. A rabbit seemed the best to Joey, since he couldn't keep the dog in the apartment (Not that he would get one now after all of Kaiba's dog jokes) and he wasn't much of a cat person.

Usagi was a large rabbit, a Flemish giant to be exact. She was a bit hyper at times, but other wise good. She now breathed freely again.

'Maybe you should give me a carrot for not chewing up your table again' the bunny thought. She had a habit of chewing things. Joey only shook his head and gave her a little bunny noogy before letting her down again.

Usagi shook her head from the noogy and sniffed the air for a moment. Something was off... someone was there... She hopped over to the arm chair that Joey had tossed his back pack on. Said teen was already heading to the kitchen for some lunch, it was almost 2 o'clock and he was hungry.

Usagi hopped onto the chair and saw the bag move. She sniffed the bag and ignored the smell of the sock in the bag, but the thing in the bag couldn't take it anymore of the smell. Seto poked his head out of the bag and took a breath of fresh air. Usagi blinked at the dragon and being the naive bunny she was said hi.

'Hello!' she said with a grin. Seto looked at the rabbit and blinked.

'Did you just talk?' the dragon thought.

'Um... duh!' she said in a childish manner 'what are you doing in Joey's bag?' Seto chose to ignore the rabbit and climbed out of the bag 'Helloooo!' she said loudly 'Earth to lizard!' she got a reaction on that one, a very deadly glare.

'I'm not a lizard' Seto said and a growl came out instead of words and Usagi blinked cutely. She wasn't really scared of him, they were the same size.

'Then are you a frog?' she asked, 'I've heard a lot about frogs, but I've never seen one as big as you...'

'I'M NOT A FROG! I'M A MAN!' the red eyes growled again.

'You're not a man,' Usagi said in a matter of factly way. 'You're more of a lizard if I ever saw one...' That did it. Kaiba bared his teeth and lunged for the rabbit, who bolted for the kitchen, a red eyes black dragon on her tail.

Joey heard a growl from the living room and looked up from the fridge. He heard a second growl and closed the door, starting to walk over to the living room but Usagi ran under foot and he almost tripped over her. He jumped out of the way, but in doing so lost his balance and fell down hard on his butt. Seto didn't know his way around the apartment like the rabbit did and also wasn't used to running as a dragon yet, so when he entered the kitchen at full speed he nearly cashed into a table leg be made a sharp left, running right into the fallen Joey.

Usagi stopped when she heard her owner fall and covered her eyes with her paws when Seto crashed into the blonde.

'Ouch...' she thought and peeked out under her paw.

Joey had the wind knocked out of him and realized something was sitting on his stomach. He groaned a little from getting the wind knocked out of him and then propped him self on his elbows. When he saw ruby red eyes staring back at him, he had to blink to make sure the color was really red, and then he had to blink again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There was a dragon... A real live dragon... shaking its head to clear it and looking at him.

Joey's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide. He leaned on one elbow and reached out to touch the black scaled creature, but it leaned away and glared at him.

"Okay..." the blonde said to himself, "I must be dreaming." he reached out more and ran his fingers down the dragons long neck, feeling soft black scales.

Seto froze at the touch but a growl started in his throat and Joey stopped. The blonde sat up and Seto fell into his lap.

"There's a Red Eyes Black Dragon in my apartment" Joey said in disbelief and Usagi hopped over.

'A dragon?' she asked and tilted her head to the side looking at Seto 'I still say he's a lizard' Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

'Run rabbit...' the dragon said and hisses at the bunny and Usagi ran.

* * *

Well, second chapter done. Please review 


	3. A Trip to Town

_-stars appear in her eyes-_ look at all the beautiful reviews I love reviews. You should love reviews too. You know why? you get chapters faster and then you can share your review with me, and the you get another chapter It's so nice when we can make each other happy

* * *

Joey had captured the black dragon before he could kill Usagi and said rabbit had hid in her owner's room were she had her hiding places. Joey sighed as Usagi escaped and ignored the little dragon's growl of protest.

Seto struggled in the blonde's grip. He was not use to being handled at all and found it very uncomfortable to be held by his sides.

Joey sat on the couch and placed the dragon on the couch in front of him. He really didn't want to get bitten and if the red eyes growled anymore he'd be bearing his sharp teeth. "Well, this was not how I had hoped to meet a real live dragon." Joey mumbled and looked closely at the dragon. The dragons had a brown shade to the black scales, the darkest shade of brown, but it was very hard to tell. And if you looked closely into his eyes you could see specks of blue in the ruby, but it only gave the eyes a blood red look then.

Seto narrowed those ruby eyes. He did not like to be stared at or studied, even though a thought in his mind reminded him that Joey had never seen a dragon before and he was still getting over the change, he still didn't like it.

"Well..." Joey said and smiled, "I'm Joey, little guy." Seto would have raised an eyebrow if he could have.

'Idiot, I know that.' he thought and Usagi hopped into the room, a piece of hay she was chewing hanging out of her mouth.

'How do ya know him?' she asked. 'I've never seen you around here, and it looks like he's never seen you before by the way he's acting.' Seto looked at the rabbit.

'Like you know _anything_. I'm not a dragon in the first place and he hates me. He's seen me hundreds of times. I'm, a, man.' Seto glared at the bunny, who gave a disbelieving snort.

'Uh-huh,' She said, 'What ever you say lizard boy.'

'Lizard... boy...' Kaiba bristled at that.

"Hey, no killing the rabbit" Joey said as he watched the tenseness from the dragon as he watch his bunny. The dragon snorted like the rabbit was nothing of his time, something that seemed somewhat familiar. The tension lightened some and Joey wondered what to do next. Sure a lost cat or dog you'd take it to the pound, but what do you do with a lost dragon...

Joey snapped his fingers as one person popped into his mind, but the snap startled Usagi and Seto "Yami would know!" he said aloud and got up to use the phone. He dialed the number but the line was busy. "Huh, Yami must be online again."

---

Yami was indeed on the computer. He clicked a button and a pop up popped up "Aibou! I got another one! This time I have a chance to win a boat!" (The evil pop ups have corrupted our pharaoh)

"Click the x button Yami!" Yugi yelled up stairs, a vein appearing on his forehead as he wrapped Tea's present.

"But Aibou..." Yami started to whine.

"NOW MISTER" Yugi yelled and heard his darkness grumbled as he did as he was told...

...But not even 15 seconds later...

"Aibou!"

"YAMI! QUIT TURNING OFF THE POP UP BLOCKER!"

---

Joey hung up the phone and looked at the clock '3:30'.

"I really need to get Tea a present for tomorrow." the blonde said aloud and remembered he had a dragon in the apartment. He couldn't leave the dragon there, unless Usagi wanted to be hasenpfeffer and he didn't need Mr. Shidareyanagi coming in and finding the red eyes; that would bring up some questions. Besides, he was going to Yugi's tomorrow for the party. He could ask Yami there, better than over the phone.

Joey put his wallet in his pocket and looked to the dragon with a smile "So ya wanna see the city, red eyes?" Seto blinked and realized this was his way out of here and back home. He hadn't really thought about what he would do about his... curse, but the only thing on his mind was seeing if Mokuba was okay.

'Finally I can get out of this hole in the ground.' Seto said.

'What hole?' Usagi asked.

'This apartment idiot,' Seto said and Usagi rolled her eyes.

'_Please_... I've BEEN in a hole in the ground and this place is paradise compared to that,' Seto snorted once again and hopped off the couch when Joey was getting ready to go.

'Well, Hope to never see you again rabbit.' he said and Usagi shrugged.

'Fine, later Lizard-boy. It was nice ta meet ya, even if ya just chased me round. Bye' and she hopped out of the room and into the kitchen.

Joey was dumping all the contents out of his book bag; It was getting full anyway and he found his missing sock from gym and his homework for Monday. He couldn't carry the dragon with him in his arms, because the dragon himself didn't seem to be picked up and he'd get a lot of stares. He picked up the dragon and placed him in the bag, receiving a glare again.

"What? I don't want to be asked where I found a real red eyes black dragon," the blonde explained, "and I doubt you wanna be carried all over the place. I'll leave the top open so ya can look out if you want though." Seto watched as the top closed, but like Joey had said, he left the top open and the dragon poked his head out. Joey chuckled at the cute site and got another glare, which made him laugh out loud and poked the dragon on the nose playfully before picking up the bag carefully.

"You need to lighten up buddy," the blonde said and slipped on the back pack smoothly so as not to jumble the dragon, "Man, can't even laugh without you glaring at me." he was still grinning but a certain brunet popped into his mind made him frown, who he didn't like to think about on the weekend (Did I mention it's Saturday?). Joey shook the face out of his mind. He wasn't going to let Kaiba ruin his weekend...

Or at least that's what he thought...

Joey walked down the stairs instead of his usual mad dash to the bottom floor. He didn't want to rattle the dragon up too bad, and for this Seto was a grateful for, even if he would never admit it. Seto curled up in the bag and leaned up against Joey's back, getting comfortable for the walk.

Joey was about to leave the lobby when he heard his name being called.

"Oh, Joseph."

Joey looked around to see the apartment owner himself walking over to him. Mr. Shidareyanagi was a young man with grass green hair and dark purple eyes came over to him. He was surprisingly short, he only came up to Joey's chest, but don't make short jokes around him, he was no push over. He had a glare that could crack glass, but he was usually very pleasant. He was also one of those people that you hated, or you liked, same vise versa. Luckily for Joey, they were on a friendly base.

"Mr. Shida," Joey said a little worriedly. He knew he had paid this month's rent, "Hey. Did I do something?" Mr. Shidareyanagi smirked.

"Do you have a guilty conscious Joseph?" he asked.

"Eh, no..." the blonde said and Mr. Shida chuckled warmly.

"I'm only joking Mr. Wheeler," he said, "I'm sure you're sister got on her plane safely?" He always had conversations with his renters; he liked to know what was going on around him.

"Yep," Joey said with a grin, "The plane was even early, which is really weird for the airport."

Seto, in the back pack, suppressed a chuckle. He couldn't 'possibly' image why the airport had shaped up so quickly. couldn't have been that he'd nearly made the head honcho wet himself.

"Well that is a bit strange," the green haired man said thoughtfully, "I've never even know them to be on time." He gave a shrug an then saw Reisui, a man who was a little late with this month's payments. "Well I'll see you Joseph, you looked like you were going somewhere," he said and turned away. "Mr. Mizu, You're late on this month's pay..."

Joey sighed and got out of the apartment building.

"Phew, that was close." he said in a breath. He was glad that the dragon hadn't decided to pop out and see who he was talking to, that would have been hard to explain. And he was really glad that he hadn't been late on the payment. Mr. Mizu was probably getting an earful by now.

Seto poked his head out of the pack now and looked at his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, of course, everything looked bigger and Joey had obviously moved away from his neighborhood. Oh this was not going to be fun...

* * *

Ha! They're out on the town! Well I'll stop here. Seto doesn't seem to like Joey right now, but he'll come around. And since Joey doesn't know Seto's the dragon, Seto can see the nice side of him I've still got to figure out what there's going to do in town, and What should Tea get for her birthday? I mean sweet 16! What will she get? Any ideas would be nice, so send me reviews and you get ice cream! whispers maybe Seto and Joey will get some too 


	4. Short chap, but funny

Sorry this chapter took so long, But it's here now So enjoy

* * *

"Hm..." Joey said as he window shopped through the city "What would Tea like...?" 

'Just give her 5 dollars and she'll be happy' Seto thought as he peeked out of the back pack, very bored and impatient. He still didn't see anything familiar and he also wondered why Joey was taking so long getting Tea a present. His last birthday was nothing special. Mokuba had gotten him a new watch and he was at work the rest of the day. Some employees tried to kiss up to him on that day with silver fountain pens and rare duel monster cards, but he had all of them anyway.

Joey's stomach growled and he blushed a bit. 'That's what I get for missing lunch' he let out a sigh "Man, I'm starvin'"

Seto heard another stomach growl, and it was louder than Joey's. It was his own. 'You're not the only one Wheeler' the dragon thought. The last thing he remembered having was yesterday morning's coffee and a bagel...

Grrr...

Even the thought of food made him hungrier...

Joey heard the growl, and knew the difference between a stomach growl and a threatening growl. He grinned

"Looks like the red eyes is hungry too, huh" he said quietly so only the hitchhiker in his bag could hear. He got a growl from the dragon this time and not his stomach, which was most likely a yes. Joey looked around and spotted hot dog cart. He grinned and hurried over.

"I'll take two please" the blonde said and heard the dragon's stomach growl again "Hm... better make that three..."

Joey sat down under a tree in the park. It was a nice day and the sun was slowly setting; about 4:30 now so people were starting to go home. Joey set his bag beside him and unzipped it.

"Dinner time buddy" he said and the red eyes climbed out of the bag.

Seto considered making a break for it but the site of food stopped. Face it, he was hungry.

Joey leaned against the tree, starting on his hot dog. Seto's was on a paper plate on the grass and the dragon started on his, ignoring the bun. For some reason the bread didn't seem so appealing.

Joey watched the dragon eat. It was quite funny that Seto had some ketchup on the end of his nose, but the red eyes was so hungry he didn't care. The blonde chuckled.

"Man I never knew dragons were such messy eaters" he commented and Seto glared at him, but saw the ketchup on the end of his snout, which he had to look at with crossed eyes, making Joey laugh out loud. Seto ignored him and his tongue licked off the end of his nose, which was also pretty funny to see.

Seto looked at the last hotdog that Joey had, and said blonde was too busy trying to stop laughing to start eating it yet. Seto was still hungry. The dragon smirked and crept up close to Joey.

Joey finally got his laughter control just in time to see his hotdog get stolen by the sneaky dragon

"Hey that's mine!" Joey whined and pouted as Seto started to eat it. "Well that wasn't nice..." the blonde pouted a bit and this actually made the dragon a little sorry, but that didn't stop him from finishing the hotdog. He had never seen Joey pout. He had always put up a strong front in front of the CEO... But that was when he walked on too legs instead of four.

Joey let out a sigh "Oh well, you did look pretty hungry anyway" 'And it's a good thing I like red eyes black dragons' the blonde thought and stood up, dusting himself off "Well, come on. I don't want ta be out too late, and I think I know what I'm gonna get Tea"

'What? A teddy bear?' Seto thought and rolled his eyes, but got back into the back pack anyway

When Joey got back to the lobby of the apartment building when the sun was just setting he had Tea's gift in a bag under one arm. He quickly walked by where Mr. Shida was still telling Mr. Mizu off. Joey just sweat dropped and quietly passed the arguing men, not wanting to get caught up in the scolding.

"Man, they're going to be at that for a while" the blonde said as he shut the door to his room. Usagi hopped in the room just as Seto got out of the back pack.

'So you decided to stay?' the rabbit asked and got a glare from the dragon

'I didn't CHOOSE to stay' Seto said 'I don't know this area and I'm not going to sleep on the streets whilst trying to get back home' Usagi grinned

'So...' she said 'ya like it here?' Seto was caught off guard by the question

'Wha? This place is a dump! I hate it here!' the dragon said in protest. Usagi play pouted

'Joey can't be that bad of a host, can he?' the bunny asked

'No he's not a bad host; you're the one who annoys the hell out of me!' Seto yelled before he had time to think of the answer. The lilac bunny only grinned, showing her two front teeth in the grin, making her look silly. Seto blinked. Did he just say something positive about 'the mutt' as he usually called the blonde, who was not in the room at the moment, but in the bathroom.

'I knew you liked it here' Usagi said and giggled 'It's not so bad. Like you said: better than sleeping on the streets, right? Right?' Seto just glared at the rabbit 'Your silence speaks loudly! I knew I was right!'

'Oh, shut up, rodent!' The dragon snapped and bared his teeth. Usagi took this cue to do just that, shut up, before he decided to take a bite out of her. Joey came out of the bathroom, shirtless and sat on the couch.

"How bout we just watch TV the rest of the night" He said out loud and waved the controller at the rabbit and dragon "There's nothing else I got planed" He flipped the TV on and flipped it to the channel he wanted. Usagi hopped onto the couch and sat down to watch the TV. Seto looked at Joey

'He's not wearing a shirt' the dragon thought 'This it a little bit more of Wheeler that I didn't want to see' Despite his thoughts, Seto looked the blonde over 'At least he didn't strip down to his boxers' he thought and hopped onto the couch beside Joey and also watched TV, thought he found his eyes always traveling back to the blonde, who was oblivious to the looks.

* * *

What!? You think Joey walking around without a shirt is weird? Who hasn't walked around in their underwear when they're home alone? Huh? It's great to be free! 

(Human) Seto: _-Gawking at shirtless Joey-_

Joey: _-Blush- _

Duke: -_bops the authoress on the head- _You're a little perv, you know that right?

yep, hey, someone has to be the perv around here, why not the authoress? Its so fun. Watch

_Duke's shirt suddenly disappears_

Duke: HEY!

Tristan: _-tackle glomps Duke- _MINE!

Duke: TRISTAN! What have I told you about molesting me in front of Usagi!?

Tristan: Uh... _-Thinks a moment-_ Only do orals?

Duke: _-Blushing furiously-_ NO!!!

_laughing_

Duke: _Nails Usagi with a shoe_

X.x

Duke: Knock her out first

Tristan: Oh yeah I remember now

_Seto and Joey sweat drop_

Yugi: _-BIG sweat drop-_ Um... Review please and we'll get Usagi up to write another chapter... Once she wakes up --;


	5. Bed Time and Early morning

Ouuuuu... stars in her eyes The reviews are so pretty... and look at 'em all, I never expected over 40 reviews for this story I'm so happy, so you guys get another chapter! With a blushing Seto Dragon!

* * *

Joey yawned and looked at the clock, 9:30. He turned off the TV and looked at the others that occupied the couch. Usagi was napping on her back and Seto was curled up against his side, the little dragon's head resting on his lap. The blonde smiled and stroked the sleeping dragon's head. 

Seto slowly awoke to someone petting him. He was still half sleeping so he wasn't sure what was happening, but he liked it. He yawned and the petting stopped, and he missed the warmth.

"Hey red eyes, Bed time"

Seto was awake now and he blinked many timed at the smiling blonde teen. He remembered he was a red eyes black dragon, in Joey's apartment, with a smart elect rabbit that thought he was a lizard.

'You woke me up to go to sleep?' The dragon asked and then saw he was practically lying on the blondes lap. He scooted away and felt his face burn. Could dragons blush? Yes, apparently so.

Joey stood up and nudged Usagi, who had a sleep bubble coming out of her nose. The bubble popped and the rabbit looked up

'What...' she whined 'I was havin a good dream. Duke and Tris went out on a date, with sugar!' Seto sweat dropped

'You are very, very strange' he said

'So I've been told' she said 'But I still don't get why'

Seto sweat dropped again 'Now I know why rabbits are prey animals' he said 'You annoy the predators so bad that it makes them WANT to kill you' Usagi blinked

'What's that suppose to mean?' she asked and the dragon shook his head before dropping down to the floor

'It means you have a big mouth' he said

'Hey!' Usagi said and hopped after him 'That's not very nice!' Seto ignored her and they both followed Joey into his room. Usagi hopped over to a cage on one side of the room and hopped in, diving into a pile of hay. Joey flopped on his bed and let out another yawn as he stretched.

"Well, g'night guys" the blonde said and flipped out the light on his night stand. Usagi rolled onto her side in her cage and snuggled into her nice warm hay. Seto though curled up in a ball on the floor, refusing to go by either of them, though he was still very cold and couldn't stop shivering.

Joey lied in bed, waiting for sleep to over come him, but got this nagging feeling that it wasn't the only one trying to sleep. He rolled onto his side, his elbow supporting him and looked to see some thing shaking in the darkness. He smiled sadly and shook his head

'Stubborn dragon' he thought "Hey, Red Eyes" he said and ruby eyes opened "Come 'ere" he motioned for his guest to the bed. The dragon just looked at him for a minute before he got up and his claws clicked on the wood floor as he walked hesitantly over. Joey moved over on the bed and patted the spot that he had just been laying on. "You don't have to be cold all night" The dragon narrowed his eyes and snorted. Joey rolled his eyes and shrugged "Fine, I don't blame ya. Being scared of me and all" Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously but Joey didn't notice "But I won't hurt ya..." Joey felt 10 more pounds jump onto the warm spot and grinned as the dragon curled up on the bed

'Hehe, the dragons got a hot head' the blonde mused and lay down with the little ball of scales. Seto watched the teen warily, he was much warmer now. He couldn't decide at the moment if being cold blooded was a down fall or not; he was so comfortable in the blonde's bed...

'Well that didn't sound right' Seto said and glared at the pillow 'It's just the cold blooded thing...'

Joey watched as the dragon glared at his pillow then he looked as if he was confused, then glared again. He blinked

'Strange' he thought and was curious to feel the dragon's scales. He gently ran a finger down the warm black scales. Seto shivered at the touch, going stiff, then turned sharply to glare and hiss at the blonde, who moved back in slight surprise.

"Hey, whoa, sorry, just curious" Joey said as he put his hands up in defense. Seto snorted

'Look with your eyes, not your hands' the dragon thought but then realized that that didn't sound right either.

"Alright, alright, no touching" the blonde said and rolled over so he was facing the other way, his back to the black dragon. Seto curled up again, but felt less warmth since the teen had turned away. He scooted over so he was up against the teen's back and sighed in contentment from the body heat. Joey felt the dragon cuddle up to his back and smiled also as he fell asleep too

Seto blinked his ruby red eyes open in the morning, feeling like he was wrapped up in a nice warm blanket. He wiggled in the embrace and knew that it wasn't a blanket. A warm human arm was wrapped around his middle and he was pressed into a chest. He didn't move for a minute, a full minute, just to bask in the warmth of Joey's arms. Then he looked up into the blonde's sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and soft, instead of the mean hard look he always saw when he looked at the blonde.

'Awww...'

Seto looked around to see Usagi giving them a sly grin

'You two are sooooo sweeeet'

Seto growled

'When I get my claws on you...' Seto threatened

'Relax lizard boy' the rabbit said whilst rolling her blue eyes 'I didn't do anything. Besides, you woke 'im up' Seto felt the arm loosen around his middle

"Woops" the blonde said and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that Red Eyes"

'He gets clingy in bed' Usagi added and hoped onto the bed to her owner, getting a pat from the teen

"Well, guess I should make breakfast" Joey said and rolled out of bed. Usagi followed immediately and Seto followed a little later, hesitant to get out of the warm bed, but he realized how hungry he really was, the hot dogs weren't much, so he followed too. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Joey was digging around in the fridge, leaning over so that Seto got a nice view of his rear and was at the same time trying to stop Usagi from getting into the fridge. Seto had to look away, feeling heat in his cheeks.

Joey finally gave Usagi a carrot so that she would get out from under foot and got out some eggs, bacon, bead, butter and other food items. He set it all on the table, and then spotted Seto in the kitchen doorway.

"Now what do dragons eat?" he asked out loud and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Food you idiot,' Seto thought impatiently, he was hungry. 'Feed me!'

"I guess you'd like some bacon, right?" the blonde said more to him self than the dragon. Seto nodded and climbed into a chair. Joey started breakfast and the dragon watched him; he flipped on a small radio that was in the kitchen and moved to the music and sang along if he knew the words to the song. Seto watched and was amazed at how well the blonde was so care free. Seto never had time to be free, he had a company to run, balancing 6 days of work each week, school, and spending time with his brother, he just never had time.

Joey finished cooking and turned of the stove, putting the bacon on a plate and his own breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast on a plate. He put his plate on the table and looked to the little dragon, wondering if he should telling him to eat on the floor

"So... Floor or table?" he asked and the dragon glared at him, like it was a stupid question "What? Stop glaring or it's the floor" Seto looked away; he didn't want to eat on the floor "Sheesh, never even seen a dragon before and it's like you already hate me." He set the bacon down in front of the red eyes and sat down for his own meal.

Seto felt a little pang of guilt. He didn't 'hate' the blonde... But he was just so cocky and arrogant some times, like he was better than the CEO, or even just as good... which he wasn't, the dragon reminded him self 'He's just another inferior idiot...'

"Hey" Joey's voice broke through his thoughts "You gonna eat that?" His hand reached out to snatch a piece of bacon, but Seto hissed and snatched a piece for him self. Joey pulled back at the hiss.

"Hey, don't bite the hand that feeds ya!" the blonde said and mumbled under his breath "greedy lil bugger..."

'I'm not greedy,' Seto said as he continued to eat, 'Just hungry.'

* * *

Next stop! Birthday party! Ideas on gifts are still appreciated. And the rest of the gang gets to see the new Seto Review and get more chapters! 


	6. Are We There Yet?

I'm Sorry it took so long!!! But I have another chapter for all you lovely people! I've just been in a writer's flunk; I didn't want to do anything and it seems the teachers won't let us sleep in class still! What a rip! But thanks to reading reviews I'm back to type more!!

I'd just like to say to Moon Princess. I'm sorry if the Yami Email skit upset you, but I do pick on Yami a bit. I don't hate him, he's just fun to pick on once in a while; I'm not saying he's stupid or something and any making fun of a character is all in good humor. After this chapter I will be more serious with Yami, because truthfully, he is going to be playing an important role later on

Ok! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my original characters (The Yugioh cast pets) and I believe in happy endings and there is Yami Bakura/Marik at the party, K enjoy

* * *

After breakfast Joey got ready to go to the party, getting out Usagi's travel carrier and making sure he had Tea's present in site so he wouldn't forget it, because he had done that last time.

'But I don't wanna go in the carrier!' Usagi whaled and pouted 'The carrier is EVIL! I wanna ride in the back pack! Why does the lizard get to ride in the back pack!? I tell you its EVIL!' Of course Joey didn't hear her but Seto had to put up with her whining

'Will you shut up already!' he yelled finally 'GOD! You're worse than Mokuba when he has to go to the dentist!' Usagi sniffled in sadness 'And I'm NOT a lizard!'

"Come on Usagi" Joey said and he snatched his bunny up "Time to go to Yug's"

'No! Not the cage!' Usagi yelled and struggled, but couldn't get away as she was shut in the cage 'I want my lawyer!' Seto rolled his eyes

'Drama Queen' he said and was picked up himself

"Ready red eyes?" Joey asked with a grin but got a glare in return, which was an improvement from the growling and baring of teeth. "I'll take that as a yes"

'Take it as a 'get your hands off me'' he said but his threat fell on deaf ears and Joey put him in his back pack, zipping it up like he had the day before, leaving room for the dragon to poke his head out.

"Ready guys?" Joey asked as he slipped on the pack, picked up carrier, the Tea's gift, which was in a small gift bag.

'Let's get this over with' Seto said as he made himself comfy in the bag

'I'm too young to go to jail!!!' Usagi whaled again as they left the apartment

-----

Yugi looked around the living room and smiled in satisfaction. The living room was filled with streamers and balloons and a table had two gifts already on it. They had a banner that said 'Happy Sweet 16 Tea' on it with big blue letters, but it wasn't hung yet. They couldn't reach it since... Well since Yami Bakura cough 'Borrowed' the step ladder to do who knows what and all they got back was a ladder with a head shaped dent in it and it would collapse under anyone who stood on it. They didn't ask the spirit of the ring why, or how; something had just told them they did NOT want to know

A large gray/silver bunny was napping on the couch, his large brown eyes closed for the moment. This was Silver, Yugi's pet Chinchilla Giganta rabbit. Yugi had never wanted a dog and cats were loners by nature, so he had gotten Sliver only a few days after Joey had gotten Usagi. Though... he wasn't as hyper as the lilac rabbit

Yami walked in the room with a large white box and set it on the table with the presents. It was the cake for the party.

"One birthday cake, ready to be cut and eaten" The spirit of the puzzle announced

"Great" Yugi said "Now we should get the snacks ready. The others are going to be here soon" and he started back into the kitchen and yelled over his shoulder "And I don't want you fighting with Bakura today"

"The tomb robber is coming" Yami said and scowled as he followed his other self

"Yes" said Yugi "And Ryou said he would behave, so you have to also" he added when he saw the former pharaoh's scowl

"He starts it" he mumbled and Yugi rolled his eyes

"You both start it" he said "And I don't want to finish it"

"Fine, but if he tries to bring another dead chipmunk, I'm sending him to the shadow realm" Yami said before he had to grab 3 bags of chips thrown to him

"Relax, Ryou told Bakura he wouldn't be aloud out of the ring if he did" Yugi said and led his other half to the living room, carrying sodas, Yami followed, grumbling about the damn tomb robber

When Bakura had brought the little rotting corpse of a chipmunk, he had shoved it down the pharaoh's pants and they all watched Yami try to shake it out of his leather hosen, and afterwards Yami sent the tomb robber to the shadow realm for a month. Marik had begged and complained to Yami about the whole thing before Bakura could escape again

"And he had to do it at Duke's party" Yami said further "Do you know haw many people were there?!"

"72" Yugi said simply, they had gone through this countless times "And Bakura went without Marik for a month so you're even"

"Yeah, right" Yami mumbled.

The shop door opened and the little shop bell rang as a white haired boy walked in.

"Hello? Yugi?" Ryou said cautiously, seeing if people were in the shop

"In the back, Ryou!" Yugi yelled, recognizing the British accent and Ryou walked into the living room, carrying a gift bag in one hand and a small carrier in the other

"Hello Yugi, Yami" The white haired boy said with a smile "has anyone else arrived?"

"Not yet" said Yugi "You're the first here. You can set Tea's gift on the table" Ryou nodded and did so before setting the carrier on the floor.

"I suppose I should wait to let Snowbell out" he said "Bakura insisted on bringing Cuddles..."

"Oh Ryou..." Yugi said in a groan "You didn't let him..."

"I'm sorry, he just gave me that 'Crying puppy in the rain look'" Ryou said looking at his feet

"Where is the Tomb Robber anyway?" Yami asked but felt someone sneaking up behind him and in sensing that it was not friendly he turned around and his fist connected with somebody's head

"YOW!!! Baka Pharaoh!"

"Never mind" Yami said while glaring at the spirit of the ring, who was rubbing his head and cursing under his breath. Bakura had 'Cuddles' resting casually around his neck. Cuddles was a sand colored python, only two feet long and only big enough to eat mice, but that didn't mean he didn't try to kill other rodents.

"Bakura, what did we talk about?" Ryou said calmly, but a little annoyed that his yami wasn't listening

"Hm..." Bakura thought for a moment, thinking about which talk they had "No putting live frogs in the blender" Ryou gave an aspirated sigh and Yugi looked a bit green. Yami just looked discussed

"The one this morning" his light said

"Don't pierce the rabbit's ears with knives" Bakura said

"I said 'Do not make trouble or I'll have to tell Marik you can't see him for a week'" Ryou said and Bakura gave a 'humph' and leered at his light

"What ever" he said

Cuddles, or as he liked to be called, Scales, grew bored with the conversation and slithered down his owner's body to the floor. He slithered over to the couch and climbed up the cushions where Sliver was now awake from all the noise and looked at the snake.

'Hi Scales' the rabbit said with a smile

'Hello rodent' the python replied in a bored tone 'When will the others be arriving?'

'Soon' Silver replied 'You know Usagi's owner is always late. Did Ryou bring Snowbell?'

'Yes, but he's afraid I'll eat her' Scales said and grinned evilly. Silver sweat dropped

'I thought Bakura already fed you this month' Silver said

'Yeah... so, what's your point?' the python said. Silver rolled his brown eyes and hopped off the couch and over to the carrier that Ryou had brought and peeked inside. Inside was another rabbit, yet smaller than Silver. She was a white furred mini lop bunny with brown eyes. She was only about half the size that Silver was and her fur was a little fluffier. This was Snowbell, Ryou's bunny. She was a calm rabbit, polite like her owner, and liked to snuggle. She smiled at Silver

'Hello Silver' she said 'Are we the first ones here?'

'Yep' Silver said 'The others should be here soon though'

And right on cue the shop bell ringed and a certain cream haired Egyptian walked in.

"Hello Yugi, Pharaoh!" Marik called. He waited a minute before he was tackle glomped by the spirit of the ring, knocking him down, making him drop a backpack and gift before they were squished.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled with a big grin and gave him a hard kiss; they were never very gentle in they're relationship. Marik kissed back, and for a minute or two they were a tangle of limbs and tongue, rolling on the floor

Ryou gave another aspirated sigh. He had to put up with this a good portion of the time "Bakura, will you at least let him get into the living room before you try to molest your boy friend?" he asked and they paused, Bakura on top, pinning Marik, who had his arms around Bakura's neck. They blinked at the hikari

"Why?" Bakura asked "I want to molest him here" Marik cleared his throat

"But I do need to let Bast out, I think he got a bit ruffled up in the tumble" he said looking to his backpack, which had slid a good three feet when he was knocked down. Bakura 'humph'ed for the second time that day and got up, letting Marik get up and get his back pack and open it. Out popped a kitty's head, which his short tan fur was ruffed up. This was Bast, Marik's tan colored Siamese cat, with black ears, paws, nose, and tail tip. He was dizzy from the fall. Marik set the cat on the floor and he wobbled for a bit before shaking his head and trotting to the living room, shooting his owner a glare before completely leaving the room, none to happy about the wake up call.

"And this is Tea's gift" the Egyptian said, scooping up the yellow wrapped box with a gold bow on top. He handed it to Ryou before he was tackled again

Bast entered the living room and went right over to Silver, Snowbell, who was still in her carrier, and Scales, who had slithered over to them

'Hey Bast' Silver greeted 'Did Bakura knock over Marik again?' Bast rolled his yellow eyes. They could all tell with the messed up fur

'Yeah' he said 'the bike ride over wasn't that bad, but the Bakura is always a speed bump'

Another two people walked in the shop, one with raven hair and the other with brunet, and they found Bakura and Marik rolling on the floor, a sweat dropping Ryou shaking his head sadly. Duke and Tristan sweat dropped also. They quickly passed and entered the living room.

"You'd think they'd get a room after a while" Duke said

"Yeah, but you know them" Tristan said "They don't care where they are" Yugi greeted them when they came in the room

"Hey guys" he said

"Hi Yugi" Duke said

"Hey Yug'" Tristan said and the leash he as holding on to tried to get away from him. On the end of that leash was a brown coated Cardigan Welsh Corgi (1). She was Blanky, Tristan's dog; she was sniffing the carrier that had Snowbell in it with a big grin on her face

'Hey everyone!' she said in a happy bark and Tristan took off her leash so she could run around.

"So when is Tea coming again" Duke asked as Tristan draped his arms over his shoulders. They mite have been a couple, but that didn't mean that they were like Marik and Bakura who broadcasted they're... relationship.

"In about a half hour" Yugi said and went over to where the banner was on the table, still not hung up yet "Mai said she'd bring her over" he picked up a corner of the banner "So could you guys help with the banner, Yami and I couldn't reach..."

Blanky grinned at her friends "Is Usagi here yet?" she asked

"Does it look like she's here yet, dumb dog?" Scales asked in an annoyed tone "Her owner is always late" the Corgi pouted

"Aw..." she said "I wanted to slobber all over her. We haven't seen her in so long ever since her owner moved farther away"

-----

Joey let out a sigh as he was half way to the Kame shop.

"Man, I gotta get a car" He said aloud and Seto yawned as he poked his head out of the back pack. Usagi had calmed down considerably since she had gone into the carrier, but she was still whiny and always asked the ever annoying and scary question...

'Are we there yet?' She asked 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? ... Pause ... Are we there...'

'**WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!**' Seto yelled and roared at the same time '**YOU'RE REPEATING OF THAT QUESTION WILL NOT HURRY THE MUTT ANYMORE SINCE HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!**'

Many people around them looked at Joey and he sweat dropped, blushing at the embarrassment of the situation. He blinked and picked up speed "Wow, I must be starvin!" he said aloud "I'd better go get something to eat..." and he rushed around the corner to get away from the stares; good thing he wasn't around his neighborhood, or his neighbors would ask questions

Seto blinked. Was that what the rabbit had intended to do, to get him angry enough so he would roar and make Joey hurry up. Was she really that good at predicting him? ...

"...Are we there _now_?" Usagi asked and Seto anime fell in the back pack

'Maybe not' he thought 'that rabbit is just as lucky as her owner'

'Luck is a rabbits' best trait' Usagi said, grinning from inside the carrier 'I have four lucky rabbit feet... plus you're so predictable...'

'Shut up!'

------------------------------------------

(1) I know Tristan has a dog named Blanky, he mentioned her in manga 3, thought I don't know what breed she is, So she is a Corgi. Even though I'm a bunny lover, I like Corgis, They have short legs and are so cute, you want to just glomp them

-------------------------------------------

OO Whoa! WAY OOC Bakura! That's scary!!! yet cute. I had to have a funny pairing in here, and I had to have some way to keep Bakura in control or he'd just be sitting in a corner, lighting matches and trying to burn down the Kame Shop. 

_-Marik and Bakura are making out on the couch, Bakura's hands going lower and lower, and lower...-_

Ryou: Bakura! Don't start molesting Marik in the living room!

Bakura: _-His hand down Marik's pants-_ What?!

Ryou: Look at the authoress

_-Has gone into authoress fantasy land and is nose bleeding-_

Bakura: Well, it shut her up

Joey: _-Pokes Usagi Youkai-_ Hey, bunny girl... _-Pokes her again-_ Wake up... _-One more poke for good measures, but not cigar-_ Um... Any ideas here?

Duke: Only one sure way _-Pushes Seto and he stumbles-_

Seto: Whoa! _-Is about to fall, but Joey catches him around the middle. They look at each other and blush-_

TOO CUTE!!!!!!!! _-Takes a picture-_

Duke: _-waves his finger knowingly-_ Fluffy scenes always wake her up

Tristan: _-Hugs Duke-_ you're so smart

Duke: I know

He's also so uke

Duke: _-Glares at her-_ Shut up

Please review! Now that I've gotten over the everyone getting to the party part, it should be easier to type this, bye now!


	7. The Birthday Girl is Here!

Ah, there was some mix up as to if Marik was the hikari or the yami. Well Marik is the hikari people! Yami Marik will not be appearing in this fic because I wouldn't know what to do with him. And a quick note, I call Yami Marik, Ishtar. Ok! Another chapter for all you lovely people!

-------------------------------------------------

Joey finally made it to the Kame shop and took a deep breath, a little tired from the walk over, it was 2 miles away, and he was trying to save as much money as he could, he still had rent to pay, so no bus fair for him. And the roar Seto gave, he would have been uncomfortable bringing them on the bus now.

He entered the shop and edged way into the living room, passed the making out session in the front part of the shop and into the living room with the others. He was still sweat dropping when he entered the living room

"Can't you give them a room or somethin'?" Joey asked, pointing his thumb at Marik and Bakura in the other room. "It's a bit disturbing"

"We tried" Yami said, he was leaning against the back of the couch "We just got shoes thrown at us"

"I was wondering where all my shoes went..." Ryou said thoughtfully as he was sitting in an armchair, petting Snowbell, who was out of her cage now

Joey shook his head sadly and set Usagi's carrier on the ground

'Clear the way!' Blanky announced with a yip as she scooted out of the way of the front of the carrier, the other animals did the same. Joey opened said carrier and a ball of lilac fur ran out

'FREEDOM!!!' Usagi yelled as the bolted out of the cage and ran head first into the living room chair leg, knocking her out. Everyone sweat dropped, even the animals

"You have one crazy rabbit, Joey" said Tristan and Joey sighed

"I know," he said, "It's sad sometimes."

Silver hopped over to his KO'd friend and shook his head. 'Same ol' Usagi' he said and knew the only way to wake her up 'Hey, looks like Duke and Tristan are snuggling on the sofa...' he said and the lilac bunny was suddenly on her paws, looking for the fluff scene

'Where's the HonTogi momentay!?' she yelled and hopped around the silver rabbit hyperly. The other animals were getting tired of this. She was always hyper when she had carrots

'Stop running around or you'll have to be shut back up in the _carrier_!' Bast suddenly yelled and Usagi sobered up fairly quickly, hiding behind Blanky

'I'm calm!' the bunny announced 'The cage is _not_ needed!'

'Now the gang is all here' Blanky said with a grin and couldn't help but give to rabbit behind her a good slobbery lick, which looked like a cow had licked the bunny with hair gel. The lilac bunny blinked at how weird her fur felt now

'I think I need Joey to take that new wire brush to my fur when I get home' Usagi said and hurriedly rubbed her paws over her head and face to straighten out her lilac fur some. 'Oh!' Usagi suddenly said, forgetting her fur for the moment, which gave her forehead a Mohawk 'Joey found a lizard'

'I am _NOT_ a lizard you STUPID rodent!' the growl came from the back pack the blonde still had on his back.

"Hey Joey, I think you're backpack just growled" Tristan pointed out. He and Duke weren't really snuggling on the sofa. Tristan just had his arm around Duke's shoulders and they sat on the couch.

Joey blinked a moment before taking off said backpack with the little red eyes in it and opening it "Man, I wanted to surprise you guys" he said and pulled out Seto from the bag. Everyone blinked at the dragon

"So..." Duke said "You got a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie?"

'I am NOT a plushie!' Seto thought angrily and opened his mouth to hiss at them making everyone jump back

"Whoa!" Yugi said and peeked out from behind the couch "Did that thing just hiss"

"Yeah" Joey said and he held the dragon to his chest. Seto growled at him for that, but didn't make any moves to struggle away. "He's a bit hot headed sometimes"

"Wait a minute" Tristan said "That thing can't be real. Are you sure it isn't some sort of robot?"

"Course I'm sure!" Joey said a little angrily "I doubt a robot can eat a half pound of bacon like this guy did" Seto couldn't help but flush a little

'I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry' the dragon turned teen said. Yami curiously walked over to Joey and looked at the dragon with a searching look. Seto looked back with a loathing look. He never liked the spirit of the millennium puzzle, for always beating him at duel monsters and helping when he neither wanted nor needed it. Yami noticed the cold stare he was receiving and backed away from the dragon so that he wasn't in Seto's personal space. The tension did lighten a little, but only a fraction because Seto seriously did not like the former pharaoh.

Yami could tell it was a real dragon, but could also feel that it was NOT from the shadow realm. There was also a magical aura all around the red eyes

"This is no robot" the spirit said "This is a real red eyes black dragon"

"Wow, really?" Yugi asked and cautiously peeked out from behind his yami, the dragon also seemed to not like him, so he played it safe from behind his other half "But it looks like a young one"

"Dragons do start out as babies too, aibou" Yami said "I'd say this one is only a few years old, around 15 or so. They age very slowly" Yami looked from the dragon to Joey "Where did you find him?"

"I found him in my kitchen yesterday" the blonde explained "He was chasen Usagi and he ran me over"

"He won't eat any of the pets, will he?" Ryou asked, nervously looking at the dragon. He thought Seto was very fierce looking

"I don't think so" the blonde said "He hasn't eaten Usagi yet"

'Yes but the question is, has he tried?' Scales said

'What if he did?' Usagi asked

'Then you must have pissed him off' Bast said 'and it isn't hard for you to piss off outsiders'

'Baaast' Snowbell said and pressed her ears to her head with her paws 'Please be nicer with your words'

'What?' the Siamese asked a smirk appearing 'Am I _pissing_ you off?'

'Bast!' the white bunny whined

'You should be used to it by now, you live with Bakura' Bast said

'But that doesn't mean I pick up his bad habits, I'm always with **my** owner' Snowbell said and pouted

"I thought I'd bring him here 'cause you'd know more 'bout dragons than anyone else without having to give him to some research place" the blonde said to Yami. The spirit nodded and looked at Seto closely once again

"Yes, well it may have to wait until after the party though" Yami said "Tea should be here any minute" Seto growled at Yami again for being in his personal space

'Get out of my face Yami' He growled and surprisingly, he did, and Yami looked a little surprised as well

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked and Yami shook his head to clear it before smiling at his aibou

"Nothing Yugi" he said and Marik and Bakura finally came in the room be cause they were done getting their make out session out of the way since they didn't see each other everyday like the others did

"What's all the ruckus about?" asked Marik and he spotted the dragon. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped "It that a real duel monster?"

"Yep" Joey said grinning "I found him yesterday"

"But why is a Red Eyes in this world?" Bakura asked and the blonde shrugged

"I dun know" he said "I never thought bout that" Seto rolled his new red eyes

'Of course he wouldn't' he thought 'He _is_ the mutt after all'

There was suddenly a loud car honk from the back door and everyone momentarily forgot about the dragon. Yugi jumped up and threw his arms in the air

"That's the signal!" the short teen exclaimed "Shut off the lights and hide!" and he dived behind the couch with Ryou. Joey (With Seto), Marik and Bakura also took hiding places behind the couch. Duke and Tristan hid behind a couch while Yami shut off the lights and took his place behind another arm chair.

Seto finally decided he'd been held enough by the blonde and wiggled out of his arms. He then heard the undeniable yell of a certain lilac rabbit

'Ahhhhh!!! I'm blind!'

Seto sweat dropped and followed the sound to the side of the room

'They shut off the lights bird brain' Scales said in an annoyed tone

'Oh... Well I knew that'

'Sure you did, Usagi, sure you did'

The back door opened and a familiar short haired brunet and long haired blonde walked in the dark room.

"It's so dark" Tea commented

"So flip on the lights" Mai said and Tea let her hand flip the switch up and everyone jumped up and yelled

"SURPRISE!!!"

Tea jumped back in surprise but smiled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEA!!!"

"Oh wow" the brunet said "You guys did this all for me?"

"Yep!" Yugi said and held up his own present for her "Happy 16th Birthday, Tea" Tea ignored the present and hugged her friend

"Oh thank you Yugi!" she squealed and Yugi blushed deeply from the hug (Awwwww... Grins Come on, I can just picture that, besides I'd hug the first person after a surprise too)

Seto snorted as the small mush scene 'Oh brother' he said and finally saw the animals, but had to sweat drop again at Usagi

'I'M CURED!!!'

'Somebody shut her up!' Scales said, ready to sink his fangs into rabbit flesh

'I'm calm!' Usagi said from her hiding place behind Silver 'Don't hurt the bunny!'

'She's even more pathetic with her animal friends I see' Seto commented and all attention turned to him. Usagi put on a goofy grin and hopped over to the red eyes black dragon and began to run around him

'It's Lizard Boy!' She announced and Seto growled at her

'God damn it, I'm not a lizard!' the dragon said and tripped the bunny with his tail, making the bunny tumble onto her back

'Ow...' she whined 'That wasn't nice!' Silver hoped over to the other rabbit and rolled her back onto her feet

'Calm down hyper doe' he said 'No more carrots today' Usagi pouted

'Ah buck...' she said, Seto rolled his eyes again and looked back to the birthday group. Most of them were talking to Tea, wishing a happy birthday, but Mai had pulled Joey off to the side

"Hey Mai" Joey greeted in his usual friendly way "I didn't know you were coming. When did you get in town?"

"Well Yugi called me and said it was Tea's birthday" the other blonde said with a wink and a very sweet smile "I thought I'd come over and see everyone, you especially" Joey rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile and a little blush

"Oh, well it is nice ta see ya again too" he said. Her smile only faltered a bit at the friendly greeting, only friendly, nothing more, and that always bothered her.

"So can we have some cake now?" Tristan asked and is boy friend nudged him, giving him 'the look' "What? I'm hungry!"

"But you didn't have to be so blunt about it" Duke said

"Hey I'm hungry too" Joey said at the mention of food "Bring out the cake!"

'Is it carrot cake?' Usagi asked happily

'No' Silver said 'Strawberry actually'

'Even better!' the lilac bunny shouted with a grin 'Let's eat!'

Seto rolled his eyes 'I guess it's true that pets turn out to act like their owners'

----------------------------------

Whee!!! Let's throw some Mai in here!!! Sooner or later Seto will see he loves Joey! Don't worry, there won't be too much Joey/Mai, You'll see --winks-- and if anybody likes Kuwabara/Yusuke I've stared a new fic called Hitoshizuku, so go check that out


	8. Presents!

OWW!!! It burns!!! Waves hand with burnt finger in the air. Blows on it Ack, my first real flame, owy Anime waterfall tears Flames are not funny, and I'm sorry to 'This is getting annoying...' if you only like the first chapter, but I **DO** have a plan for this story and they will not fall instantly in love, they don't even know they have feelings for one another yet and I'm sorry if you don't like the OCs, they are for humor's sake. But hey, if you don't like it, don't read it anymore. Starts to bandage her finger My poor finger...

* * *

Soon everyone had their cake and the animals had been given snacks so they wouldn't beg for cake (Except for Scales who only eats a rat once a month). The Rabbits were given apples, (Which make Usagi even more hyper than carrots), Blanky got a hard chew bone, and Bast got some milk in a saucer. Scales was once again around Bakura's neck as the former tomb robber practically attacked his cake like a wild animal, getting frosting all over his face.

Seto wasn't hungry for the reheated leftover hot dogs that Yugi had offered him and was lying in an arm chair. When Tea and Mai had seen him Tea had lightly tugged on his wing and had almost gotten her finger snapped off by him, causing her to hug Yami in surprise, leaving a flustered pharaoh. Joey had scolded him lightly not to bit anyone but the red eyes just snorted and resided to the arm chair. He truly did not like being in large groups of people, especially very friendly people.

After cake was presents, and everyone was excited to see what Tea had gotten and whether or not she would like their presents. First Yami handed her Grandpa Moto's present, which he had left because he wasn't there but at an old friend's house. It was a new key chain game they had gotten in, but hadn't put up for sale yet. It looked like a mini yellow game boy color and you could play either Tetris or Yoshi's Cookie on it (This would be my mom's present actually if they made them, she loves those games, they're classics, I like them myself). The brunet liked it very much and saw it had a small Comm. Link at the top so you could play other people. Yugi showed off his own game so that they could play together later.

Next was Yugi's present, which was 3 CDs of dance music. Tea liked them very much; she needed new music to dance to.

Joey went next and gave her his. It was a new manga for Demon Dairy (I recommend this manga to all you shonen-ai fans!!! It's the best!!! And so cute!!! Both funny and cute! Mr. Tomato! --Bursts out laughing--). Tea was ecstatic; she had been waiting for the next manga for what seemed like ages. (--Readers glare at Usagi Youkai because they feel the same way about this fic-- OK! OK! I'll try to update faster!!!)

Duke and Tristan had both gotten her one present. They had given her a portable silver CD player with anti-slip technology and you could put the songs in the order that you wanted to hear them in; it even had a clip on the back so you could clip it to your pocket. The brunet wanted to put one of her new CDs in it, but resisted because she had a few more gifts to go

Mai was next and gave her a small ring sized box, which had a small cell phone toy clip inside. It was a small plushie that looked remarkably like Yugi, with the hair and big violet eyes. And not noticing that it looked like her friend, Tea said it was adorable, making Yugi and Yami both blush. Mai said that she had gone to Korea and saw it, and thought the birthday girl wound like it, which she did, immediately taking out her phone to attach it.

Next was Ryou who had given her a large brown teddy bear that was holding a heart that said '_Sweet 16_' on it, Tea gave it a big hug before going on to the next

Marik's presents were 2 large solid gold bracelets. Everyone but the 3 Egyptians were in awe. Marik said he had had them lying around the house and polished them up before giving it to her.

And next to finally, which everyone had been dreading, Bakura gave her his gift in a paper bag; even Ryou didn't know what it was. But since it wasn't smelly or wet they were all glad it wasn't something that was dead. But everyone was shocked when Tea (Who was the most shocked and embarrassed) pulled out a very kinky leather black stripper's outfit. Bakura tried to get innocence when he claimed that she was a dancer and how was he to know that she wasn't a stripper. And Ryou had to put Bakura back in his soul room before Yami went ballistic and sent the tomb robber to the Shadow realm

Just when everyone thought the presents were done Yami announce that there was one more gift for Tea and rushed up stairs. When everyone looked at Yugi questionably he gave a shrug because he also had no clue what it was either

When Yami came back down stairs he had a smile on and something behind his back

"Tada!" she spirit of the ring said and revealed---

"Awwww!!!" the brunet squealed "It's so cute!" And Yami handed her a small black Persian kitten with yellow eyes and a purple bow around her neck. Tea had wanted a cat for a while now, but had never gotten the chance to actually look for one. The kitten mewed cutely and Tea gave Yami a hug. "Thank you Yami, she's adorable!" Yami blushed a little

"Yami, where did you get a cat?" Yugi said puzzled "Where did you _hide_ the cat"

"I got it at this place called the ASPCA" Yami said "They said they could even hold her till Tea's birthday. I jut picked her up this morning" (I promote rescuing animals from bad owners to loving homes. I watch Animal Plant, yes I do!)

'Oh great' Seto thought as he watched the group boredly 'another fuzz ball'

'Hey look!' Sliver said and pointed with his paw at the kitten 'we got a knew friend'

'Like owner like pet' Seto thought boredly and wished he was doing paper work now instead of staying here for this senseless dribble.

"What should I name her?" Tea asked out loud as she held the kitten close and it purred as she petted it

"I don't know" Tristan said "Just don't call it Neko, its like calling a rabbit Usagi" He looked at Joey when he said it and Joey knew it was directed at him

"Hey! I couldn't think of a name alright!" the blonde snapped "It's not like your dog as any better name! Who names their dog Blanky?!"

"It wasn't my idea!" the brunet yelled in defense, though you could see an embarrassed blush on his face "My cousin Johji named her!"

"Yeah right!" Joey yelled and they continued to bicker, which was actually partly entertaining to Seto and almost everyone else

'Are they talking about us?' Blanky asked aloud and looked at Usagi who sat on her haunches and shrugged

'No clue' the rabbit said but both sat back to watch the argument

Soon the argument was turning into a who has the better pet is and it was getting pretty ridiculous

"Yeah, well you're rabbit would be dog meat to Blanky!" Tristan yelled

"Your dog couldn't catch a cold!" Joey yelled back "Usagi could whip your dog in seconds!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"OK, let's prove your wrong then!"

"Just try!"

"Blanky, sick that rabbit!" the brunet ordered, pointing at Usagi. There was a pause and both Usagi and Blanky looked at each other, totally confused by why all attention was on them. Tristan fell over in an anime fall and Duke patted his lover's foot

"You do know welsh corgi's aren't hunting dogs, right love?" The black haired teen asked and Tristan stood up

"Yes I know" Tristan said and punched Joey in the arm for laughing so hard

Tea held up the little black kitten, thinking of a name "How about... Eclipse?" she smiled "Yeah, Eclipse is a good name, like Eclipse in Demon Diary"

"Only cuter" Mai commented, rubbing the newly named kitten, Eclipse, behind the ear. Bast scoffed

'Kittens are _so_ pampered' he said and Snowbell giggled

'Jealous?' she taunted playfully and Bast glared at her

'Shut up!'

Snowbell only grinned smugly at catching the nimble Siamese off guard, revenge was so sweet

* * *

Ok, so not really a Joey/Seto chapter, but we got the presents out of the way and a little humor. Next chapter I'll give more into jealousy on Seto's part when everyone goes dancing, including Mai and Joey. Don't worry folks, by the end of this story Seto will realize that he loves Joey, but you know that stubborn Kaiba pride will get in the way. I'm trying to keep everyone in character and not let anyone fall instantly in love, cause that's way too cliché. And too much predictable cliché is bad. It's like "'Joey, I love you' 'Seto, I love you too, I always have!' They kiss and have magical sex" –Throws pixy dust- Not very exciting is it? -Smiles- besides, isn't it fun to have a little Seto dragon all confused about Joey? I'll try to have more J/S romance in later chapters. Sorry for the wait everyone, I'll try to update sooner! 


	9. Dancing

I'm SO sorry this is so late guys! Please forgive me! I haven't really been typing much on stories but I made a resolution to do so, so here it is!

And thank you guys for your support on the flame **-Smiles-** even though I got another half flame/half review, all you supporting the story have made me happy, and if still enabled symbols I would have a happy face right here:

Wow, so many people are wondering about Mokuba. Don't worry I haven't forgotten him, but if I rant too much about the calculations on the story, it'll ruin everything. **–Grins and sweat drop-** I like to spoil things, so I'm going to shut about that right now

Hm… I guess I could reply to some Reviews to the chapter

**Animestargirl: **Well, Yami has more of a crush on Tea than Yugi, and I think they look cute together. Don't worry; it won't be serious romance between them, just crushes. Sorry, no Yami/Yugi pairing, I'm not that warmed up to writing Yami/Hikari fics, that's just how I am

**Brittanga:** Well, I don't consider this a flame, Thank you for not flaming and telling me in a reasonable review! This is actual constructive criticism because it doesn't call anything/one stupid, thank you again!

**ColeyCarissa: **Thanks for your support on the flame, I really do appreciate it

**Darkstar71:** Thank you and I shall up date now, I really do thank you for your support and you've inspired me to continue!

**HappyDragon:** who left a nice review, thanks for noticing my hinting, and yes I am Usagi, I couldn't help myself. No BlackDragonViro, no explicit yaoi, only mentions **–Grins mischievously-** But that don't mean we can't imagine what they're doing… Fluffy, romantic, love stuff sooner or later

**Haruya:** Cliché stories are ok, but I'm trying to write a non-cliché story that everyone _wants_ to read and won't know what I'm going to do next. And I'm sorry you don't like the small Yami/Tea/Yugi pairing, but I do, and don't worry, it's not going to get too mushy with them

**Jigoku Tenshi:** Thank you for the support. And yes! Mr. Tomato!

**Mandapandabug:** Yep! I laughed for a full 2 minutes cause of cute Raenef and Mr. Tomato, I scared my friends **-laughs-**

**MysticDarkFairy:** **-Steps away from the review and sweat drops-** Here's you're update, don't hurt me…

**Sugar Kat:** **-Sweat drops and steps away slowly**- O… K… Here's your update

**Tiali-chan: **A flame is a flame. Constructive criticism is NOT a flame; its helpful advice that is not mean. Flames are mean. If you truly don't like OCs, its fine with me. If you don't like so many brackets, Ok, thank you for telling me, I'll try to take your advice, but you could have been nicer about it. And if I should warn the readers about the very small portion of Yami/Tea/Yugi, there, I've put it on the summery. Again, same with Joey/Mai. But _excuse_ me for being _offended_. I stated last chapter that I didn't like flames and they makes me doubt writing more. _I'm_ writing the plot and I know what I'm doing and how it's going to work out. And how do you know if I'm side tracking off the plot? Do you know my plot? I think not. It _will_ be gradual, give me a break. And if you don't like the story, that's fine too, but please don't flame me anymore, it's rather rude. **–Takes a deep breath-** I'm sorry, but I had to vent, but really, your flame did hurt my feelings. I didn't mean to offend you, but this is how I write. I'm not trying to become a better writer, I'm trying to have fun, and flames just take all the fun out of it

**Wildfire Hotspike Flamewalker: **I'm so glad you like it and here's you update!

**_TO EVERYONE:_** I shall cut back on the animals, my imagination was running wild to put them in, so I did, but now I shall concentrate on the main plot now. The small Yami/Tea/Yugi in here is only to be cute, I don't believe in bashing Tea, or Mai really, Mai just likes Joey, and I can understand that... BUT SHE SHALL NEVER HAVE HIM!

OK, I'm going to shut up now, Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

* * *

"Well that's it for presents" Yugi said and then held up some of his own CDs of music "But who wants to dance?" Everyone agreed and Yugi ran over to the table to pull out a CD player and put a CD in and pressed play. As the music started, Yami strolled up to Tea and held out a hand to her. She blushed faintly, but set Eclipse on the couch before taking his hand to dance and he led her to the dance floor which Joey and Yugi quickly cleared of the couch, chairs and table. Duke looked at Tristan and nudged him. Tristan didn't seem too eager but shrugged and they also joined Yami and Tea on the dance floor. Ryou let Bakura return to the party and the tomb robber was led to the floor by his own lover. Yugi and Ryou sat on the couch and ate pretzels while watching the dancing, occasionally striking up a subject to talk about 

Mai looked at Joey who was watching the dancing and didn't look like he wanted to dance. She got up from one of the chairs and walked up to him

"So, would you like to dance Joseph?" she asked sweetly and the other blonde looked at her

"Nah, not really" he said but she persisted

"Come on" she said and took his hand "Please?" And she had a fair set of puppy eyes to beg with and Joey gave in. He stood up and a happy Mai lead him to the dance floor.

Seto watched the dancing. He himself had never felt the erg to do this, he had had a company to run, the only place he saw dancing there was ball room dancing at the parties, he didn't join much though, maybe once when he had to charm a vise president to make a few deals with her company.

Seto found his eyes watching Joey and blinked them to bring himself back to the real world again. He had to admit Joey wasn't too bad of a dancer, and he was enjoying himself. He noticed that Joey did a lot of things on impulse, not thinking of the consequences until afterwards, or ever. Like singing while cooking breakfast, which seemed to be just for fun; and also running out on the last day to get Tea's birthday present, which was a little procrastination; even taking Seto in, Joey hadn't thought about it. What was he going to do when Seto left?

'_Che, hopefully soon I'll be back to normal'_ he thought

Yami stopped at the end of the song and gave Tea a smile but then he looked at where the Red Eyes Black Dragon and sitting on the chair, and excused himself from the dancing, though Tea wasn't left hanging, Yugi came up and asked her to dance

Yami had never seen such a still dragon, usually a dragon would be pacing around or running around causing trouble. At least they had been that way in Egypt. The spirit of the puzzle strolled behind the chair and leaned against the back, all the while the dragon was watching the dancing

"_Enjoying the party?"_

Seto's head perked and he looked to see Yami leaning on the back of the arm chair, smiling at the dragon. Seto leered at the former-pharaoh

'_Buzz off Yami' _Seto said, though he didn't expect the spirit to hear him because he was a dragon, and no one else understood him… well, no one human. Seto looked back to the dancing

"_I'm afraid I can't do that" _Yami said and Seto quickly looked back at the spirit. Yami smiled when he saw he has the dragon's attention "_I see that you're no ordinary Red Eyes Black dragon_"

Seto's eyes narrowed, not in shock anymore, but now more annoyed _'I'm not a dragon'_ Yami raised an eyebrow

"_Oh?"_ the pharaoh said _"You have the scales for it"_ Seto growled at the spirit, but Yami only looked amused

'_Arrogate jerk_' Seto grumbles in his mind, but Yami ignored the comment

"_Is that you Kaiba?" _Yami asked curiously and Seto's growling stopped

'_What if it is?' _the teen turned dragon asked

"_Aren't you suppose to be in Tokyo?" _

'_I WOULD be in Tokyo if my flight hadn't been canceled!' _Seto snapped _'Then I found that stupid medallion and now I'm THIS!' _Yami winced from the yelling

"_Do not Yell Kaiba"_

'_I'M NOT YELLING!'_

Yami sighed while Seto took a deep breath to calm himself. Yelling _in_ one's head hurt, it was like having an extreme headache.

'_How can you hear me anyway?'_ Seto asked once he was calm enough to speak normally and Yami smiled, looking back to the dancing

"_Well, I have strong connections with the Shadow Realm. You being a Duel Monster right now, I suppose I can understand you and talk to you through my mind link" _Yami explained

'_Right…' _Seto said_ 'What ever' _he sounded indifferent about it but part of him was partly glad he talk to a human being… even if it was Yami, the rest of him still loathed speaking to the spirit

"_So that brings me to the question"_ Yami began _"WHY are you a Red Eyes Black Dragon?" _Seto sighed; he knew this question would pop up

'_My Flight was cancelled and after I yelled at the manager or the damn place, I went to the bathroom and found this medallion. Next thing I know, I', covered in scales, wave wings, a tail, and am only a foot high!'_ Yami winced at the yelling once again. The height issue must have been very different, and it was obvious Seto was not a happy camper.

"_Tell me more about the medallion"_ Yami said

'_It was black with a red pearl in the center' _Seto said _'It was also old and probably worthless' _

"_Do you know where the medallion is right now?"_ Yami asked

'_No' _Seto replied and pulled on the almost non visible thin black chain that was looped several times around his right arm, and then looped once around his neck so it wouldn't fall off _'It disappeared, it was on this chain'_

"_Ah"_ Yami said thoughtfully_ "So you have no clue where it is?"_

'_No' _Seto repeated. Yami thought a bit. He didn't know any medallions that turned CEOs into dragon, little baby dragons at that. Yami thought about helping the elder Kaiba brother out, but knowing Seto, he would refuse it at once, even fight to prove that he didn't need the spirit's help

"_I could look it up" _Yami said _"There may be a cure that I could find…"_

'_No' _Seto all but hissed or growled the word. It was a deadly warning from him, and it was final

"_Kaiba, you obviously aren't going to change back without help…"_

'_No, I don't need YOUR help' _Seto said coldly _'Or anyone else's'_ Yami sighed, of course, he knew Seto wouldn't accept it. He left the dragon to go sit somewhere else to watch the rest of the dancing

'_But that doesn't mean I can't find out more about this mysterious medallion anyway'_ the spirit thought

* * *

I'M SORRY! This is only half of the chapter but I can't seem to be able to FINISH it **-Sniffles-** Pwease forgive me! I got to this part! And I wanna let everyone know that I wouldn't discontinue this, I'm just being drown with other inspiring ideas, writer's block and most of the time its just this damn brain flop that makes me unable to type anything. I'm sorry, I'll try to finish the other part of this, but it's HARD! So many stories! So little inspiration! 

First I have this story, then Hitoshizuku I'm having troubles with the fight scene, then there's these other two Joey/Seto fics that I started, then the Harry/Draco, then the other few Kuwabara/Yusuke stories, then there's the Inuyasha/Kouga fic that is swimming in the back of my mind...

All the ideas! **-Faints-**

Please leave a review before you go, hopefully I'll get the rest done soon


	10. Worried Brother

Ok! Before you start throwing things at me... WHOA! **–Covers her head as they hold up many sharp objects- **Wait! I said WAIT! **–Readers grumble and wait- -Usagi sighs, relieved-** Thank you, I'm sorry that this is such a late chapter but writer's block is a hard thing to bust through and if you have never had it you don't know what I'm talking about! Thank you for those who waited patiently for the other chapters, I'll try to work on it more now that I've skidded past this chapter with Mokuba. It was hard and I'm not all that happy with it! **–Readers have put down their sharp objects-** Thank you, I hope, I hope, I hope I get more chapters up soon

* * *

A long limo slowly pulled up to the curb of the side walk and the back door at the end of the vehicle swung open, not waiting for the driver to get out and open it for the person. Mokuba climbed out of the car and slammed the door in his hurry. The preteen was a bit frantic at the moment as he ran up to the Game shop door and peered through the glass. He saw the light in the back room, so somebody had to be home, hopefully Yugi. 

Mokuba checked the door and found it unlocked, even though the sign in the glass had said "Sorry, we are closed" He walked in and hurried into the back room, seeing mostly everyone dancing and having a good time. To him it hurt a little to see everyone so happy when he was so worried

"Yugi" He called a little softly and entered the room and Yugi looked around at his name being called, being pulled from dancing with Tea, turning to the pre-teen in the door way

"Mokuba?" he questioned and most heads turned towards the boy in the door way, especially Seto's head whipped around like a whip at hearing his brother's name. Mokuba stepped forward to ask what he'd come there for

"Has any one seen Seto" he asked, maybe, hopefully _anyone_ had seen him

"Wasn't he bragging about going to Tokyo to make a deal?" Duke asked, flipping off the music so they could hear. Seto snorted at Duke's comment; he had not been bragging, he'd simply told the school he was going to be away for a week or so for business, it wasn't a big announcement or anything.

Personally, Seto was shocked Mokuba was here, HERE of all places to look for him, he'd thought he'd made it clear that he didn't even moderately LIKE Yugi and his little gang, but then again there weren't many places he was likely to be.

They group offered a place for Mokuba to sit and explain what happened

"Seto called me the night before he left to go to Tokyo for his meeting" Mokuba said, summing up the story from the beginning "He said he'd call once he got to his meeting, but he didn't, and he never called. I waited for a long time before I called his hotel to see if he had just been to tired to call, he's been working really late hours lately"

'_I'd never be too tired to call you Mokuba'_ Seto thought sadly

"But the Hotel Manager said that Seto hadn't checked in at all that day" Mokuba continued, his story getting a bit faster and his voice more worried "Then I tried the airport to see when Seto's plane had left, but it hadn't even arrived from Tokyo yet because of repairs. The Airport Manager said that Seto had filed a compliant about the service and then left. But he never came home" Tea tried to comfort Mokuba, rubbing the upset boy's back gently

"Well, maybe he got home at had to go to his office again" She suggested but Mokuba shook his head

"No, that's the first place I looked, I asked everyone if Seto had come in or contacted them that day but they all said no" He said breathlessly, getting more upset as he replayed the events from yesterday

"Well if he's been missing for more than 48 hours you can call the police" Yugi said "I'm sure they could find him if he's really missing" Mokuba shook his head so quickly he could easily get dizzy

"No way" he said firmly a little angrily "Seto would not want me to go to the police. If this got to the press they wouldn't keep it quiet. I can see it" He put his hands up like he was picturing the words on a big banner across the wall "_"Kaiba Corp CEO, Seto Kaiba, MIA"_ The reporters would only make up stories to fill in what we don't know. Seto doesn't need all that stress when he gets back..." his mad expression turned into a sad one "If he comes back..."

Seto looked sadly at his brother, wishing so much that he could tell Mokuba that he was right there in front of him... But he couldn't...

"Don't worry Mokuba" Joey cut in "Kaiba will come back, he always does" he smiled a bit to try to cheer the preteen up "You can't get rid of the guy, he's too stubborn. And I bet where ever he is he's only thinking about how to get back" Mokuba looked at the blonde, looking hopeful

"You think so Joey?" he asked and Seto looked at Joey himself. Joey was actually saying something nice about him, and cheering up Mokuba

"I know so" Joey said with a grin "Kaiba's a big boy, he can take care of himself. And even if he doesn't want us too, we'll keep an eye out for him" Mokuba smiled a bit

"Thanks Joey" he said and Joey grinned

"Anytime" the blonde said. Seto just stared at Joey a bit, amazed. The blonde had cheered up Mokuba, and hadn't insulted him at all. He had actually, sort of, in his own way, complemented the CEO.

Seto suddenly felt himself being picked up around the middle by the said blonde and held him up to Mokuba. Mokuba asked many of the questions that everyone else had and eventually patted the Seto on the head. Seto allowed it, though it was strange to have his little brother petting him.

Eventually everyone was trying to cheer Mokuba up, though with the worry of his elder brother, he couldn't enjoy the fun. He soon had to leave to try other places that he thought of when he had been there, though there weren't many. After everyone said good byes, Mokuba got back into the limo and directed the driver to another part of town

After Mokuba left, of course, the conversation turned to the 'missing' CEO. Yami stayed quiet for most of it because he knew where Seto Kaiba was, and Seto didn't want him blurting out that Seto had been turned into a little dragon, which Joey still currently held as he sat in a chair, being stroked occasionally along his long neck. Seto tried not to like it, he did, but he couldn't help but lie back and take the affection. He swore he'd kill Yami if he ever motioned this scene to him again

"Where do you think Kaiba would go?" Yugi asked the group

"Maybe he got lost" Tristan suggested and was nudged by Duke

"Not everyone gets lost like you do Tris" the black haired teen teased and the brunet frowned

"That was once! Once!" Tristan said in frustration

"We ended up in a corn field" Duke said "I told you to look at the map" Tristan lowered his head and groaned. He just couldn't win

"You don't think Kaiba was kidnapped again do you?" Mai said as she leaned against the chair Joey sat in, remembering when Seto was testing his virtual reality machine

"Wouldn't Mokuba have told us if there was anyone after Kaiba again though?" Tea asked

"Yeah, he would have, I'm sure of it" Yami said and then said mysteriously "Its almost as if he disappeared" Seto shot Yami a warning look that nobody noticed but Yami, though the former Pharaoh pretended he saw nothing, looking up at the ceiling with a cat like smirk

"You never know" Tristan said with a shrug and looked to the quiet blonde that hadn't spoken a word since Mokuba left "So why'd you say that to Mokuba, Joey?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, a little startled at his name being called

"Come on" Tristan said "You're usually the one to pick a fight with Kaiba, why'd you say all that stuff to Mokuba?" Seto tilted his head to the side a bit, curious also, but suspicious as well. The blonde could have just been playing Good Samaritan after all, playing to cheer up Mokuba but speaking horribly behind his back

"'Cause" Joey said "Mokuba is a good kid, and he's worried about his brother. And despite Kaiba being an egotistic bastard to us, he cares for his little brother. Kaiba will be back, he always comes back, but until he does Mokuba needs our help to look for him" The group seemed to agree on his logic. Seto felt a little offended with being called an egotistic bastard, but he understood Joey's point. And the night seemed to sober from all the carefree partying, talk turning to theories of why Seto had disappeared, from kidnapping to running away. All Seto wanted to do was be in his meeting and not ever have been through this...

* * *

And that's all I got, please leave a review 


	11. Home Again

People **_PLEASE_**! Don't bug me about my grammar and punctuation! I know I must be the worst speller in and you're lucky I got spell check or you'd be going "Wha? What does this word mean!" Thank you and that is all **-Bows-

* * *

**

Soon enough the party had to disperse and go home. The trash was picked up so Grandpa Moto wouldn't ground Yugi for a week and food was put away. The animals did there part and got under foot, tripping Tristan and Joey a couple of times, also Yugi and Ryou stumbled, but luckily didn't fall. It took nearly everyone to help Joey catch Usagi to go into her carrier, eventually having to lure her out from under the couch with a banana. Poor Seto had to endure her mental screaming of that they would never take her alive; It got kind of old after a while to him. Seto himself was back on the chair by himself, Joey was currently helping take down the banner with Yami's help. He watched them closely; he didn't trust Yami with his current secret, in fact, he didn't trust Yami at all

And maybe it was a good thing to be cautious, because Yami was burning to tell Joey that the Red Eyes was Seto Kaiba, But what was he going to tell Joey 'Joey, that dragon, is really Seto Kaiba, the man you want to punch for being an egotistic bastard, and you've been taking care of him in your own house now for nearly 24 hours' Oh yes, that was a safe way to tell Joey, tell Joey and have him have a heart attack from shock... or maybe his brain would explode, it was had to tell, but either way it would be a shock, Joey would probably find out anyway, so... wouldn't it be good to tell him now? Or after Seto was back to human? This was the questions running through the ex-pharaoh's head and he didn't like it.

Yami's conscious was telling him many things, and he was not one to keep secrets from his friends. On one hand his conscious was telling him to tell Joey right now before he got attached to the dragon-Seto more, it was already clear that he adored the black scaled creature, it wasn't everyday you saw a live dragon. Being a good friend, Yami should tell Joey right now, while he was taking down the banner. That's what friends were suppose to do, tell each other things

But on the other hand... he was already on thin ice with Seto, and they did want the brunet as a friend, or a least to be nice to them. Telling Joey would not get on Seto's good side, and Seto would be helpless to defend himself in explaining because only Yami could hear him. What could a little dragon do, where would he go, what if he ran away in humiliation because they all knew?

"Yami... Hey Yami!"

Yami was poked in the head and that snapped him out of his thought, looking to the very blonde that he was deciding to tell or not "Uh, yes Joey?" he was sort or embarrassed about being caught not listening.

"Hold the banner up, I can't get the hook off" the blonde said, going back to standing on his tip toes, trying to force the corner hole of the banner off the hook on the wall. Yami did as told, holding the already unhooked side of the banner up over his head to Joey could bump the banner off the hook, finally being able to get it off with Yami's help "There, all done" the blonde grinned proudly for doing his job well done. Yami just nodded, his conscious nagging him to tell Joey, but he didn't know how to put it into words

"Joey..." He started and Joey looked back at him

"What?" He asked, curious to what Yami had to say, naive about the whole situation. Yami found him self unable to find words for what happened to Seto so he tried to find something else to say... Oh yeah...

"I'll try to find away to get the dragon back to the Shadow Realm tomorrow" he assured and Joey nodded, but smiling a little less now

"Thanks Yami" He said "I'll be glad when he's safe home, gotta be weird for him here and being taken care of by a human huh?" He thought a minute "You want me to leave him here so you can send him back when you can?" He was totally not smiling now, knowing what was probably best for a dragon would not let him take care of it any more. Yami thought a minute and smiled

"Well, you seem to be taking good care of him Joey" Yami said "Do you think you could take care of him until I find a way?" Joey blinked and bighted up

"Yeah! Sure! I mean, how often does someone get to take care of a dragon" he said grinning then his face turned into a wondering "I hope he doesn't actually get Usagi..." Yami chuckled

"Very true, besides, I don't thing Silver would be any better" he said and felt a ping of guilt, having a feeling that this wouldn't end well

* * *

Now it was getting dark out and Joey wasn't one of those people comfortable waking around in the city at night; One, he use to be in a gang that was still after him. Two, he knew a lot of evil people that were after Yugi and would kill to get to him, literally. And Three... He hated running into things in the dark, it hurt. So, when friends had vehicles, it was only right to ask for a ride, right? 

"Hey Tristan" Joey called as his brunet friend was bringing his bike to the front of the shop to get ready to leave; street lights were already starting to come on and the city was getting dark. Tristan looked to the blonde, the brunet beside his bike, one hand on a handle bar and the other clutching one of two helmets that he had on his bike "Can you give me a ride home? I don't like to walk home in the dark" He had all his things ready to go too, Usagi in her carrier and Seto in his backpack. Blanky was next to Tristan by his bike, scrambling up to the front of the seat, resting his paws on the handle bars. Tristan gave his friend an apologetic look

"Sorry Joey, no can do" he said and Duke came out of the shop then, walking over to them, putting a hand on Tristan's shoulder for balance and swinging his leg over the back of his bike, searching for the other helmet, even though he hated wearing it, it gave him helmet hair, but Tristan wouldn't give him a ride if he didn't. Joey gave him a knowing look and Tristan sweat drop slightly "What! I have a full bike!" Joey sighed, nodding, knowing he couldn't change it; sometimes it sucked that his friends had lovers and he was left in the dark. Yugi was practically the only one that he hung out with anymore, though sometimes Ryou hung around, it wasn't the same

"Its ok, don't worry about it" Joey said and Tristan sat on his bike, slipping his helmet, Duke's hands immediately finding their way around the brunet's waist, ready for the ride. Blanky was sitting safely at the front of the bike, wanting home. Joey waited until they were off, them waving to him and him waving back, before starting home. But not too far off he heard a honk and Mai's car pulled up to the curb, traveling at his walking speed and stopping when he stopped. Mai smiled kindly

"Need a ride home, Joseph?" she asked and Joey grinned

"You mean it? Thanks Mai!" he said and went around the other side of the car to get in shot gun, setting Usagi alone in the back and bringing Seto from around front from his back, so he didn't squish him. Seto poked his head out of the bag when the bag was set in Joey's lap. The two blondes were chatting soon enough about miscellaneous things, mostly about what had been going on while Mai was going on, like Tristan and Duke getting together. The little dragon huffed and lied down in the bag, head resting on Joey's leg. Mai commented that the little Red Eyes was so cute and for the rest of the trip turned to conversation about Joey getting the dragon.

Seto watched them both, his eyes darting between them. Joey was casual about the whole thing, but very thankful for Mai giving him a ride home. Mai on the other hand was being flirtatious, he could tell, he'd had many women do the same thing; they'd play with their hair and jut out their hips and chests, sticking their legs out to be more noticeable. And while Mai was driving, she couldn't do all those things, but she was playing with her hair and leaning back against the seat so her breasts where out there like a bill board sign.

Personally Seto found it annoying when women jutted body parts in his face, it was quiet rude and most of the time it was in his personal space. He did not tolerate things in the personal space. Once he had a secretary who actually sat on his desk to get in his face, trying to act sexy. She was fired immediately, no ifs, ands, or buts.

Mai was being very annoying to Seto now, and Joey didn't seem to even notice it! Was he really so oblivious? Ah, sweet ignorance though, Seto mused, he didn't have that luxury.

Mai was seriously annoying him tonight and he wasn't particularly sure why. Well one thing was the unnecessary advertising of her body, which was enough to catch as annoying; maybe is was because woman were always crowding him that it had a reverse affect on him, he wouldn't know, and he didn't care at the moment, but he prayed this car ride would be over soon

And soon it was, they arrived at Joey's place and Seto didn't have to deal with her bulging body parts anymore. Joey got Usagi out of the back and said good bye to Mai before heading upstairs; and Seto was also glad the car ride was over because in the background of all his thoughts there was Usagi's cries of being abandoned and it was so, so cruel!

When Joey got to the apartment and let loose the animals (Usagi running into the wall and knocking her self out for the second time that day), he yawned and announced it was bed time; school was tomorrow after all AND he had work. So after Joey got ready for bed Seto soon joined him a little more willingly, sleeping on the floor just didn't seem so appealing anymore, though he would kill anyone who found out he preferred Joey's arms than the floor.

* * *

Mm, just one thing I wanna say really about Seto not liking woman cause they're all up in his face, that's not what got him liking guys, in fact he's got such a busy schedule at Kaiba Corp. he wouldn't have time for dating so... I don't know, just that being gay isn't caused by how you were raised, its just how things are, I hate when characters suddenly swing to the other side because of a hot guy, that always got to me, I take the love theory too seriously sometimes 

Hm, I think I liked this chapter; something about Seto cursing out beautiful/sexy women makes me feel good. Damn bitches hitting on poor Seto

Geese, I can't believe I finished this within the day of starting it **–points at readers-** HA! YOU SHOULD ALL BE AMAZED AT MY WRITING SKILLS TONIGHT!

**-Falls asleep because its 3 in the morning-**

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended,  
Flame Reviews will be mocked,  
Homophobe Reviews will be Shot,  
Grammar and Spelling Reviews will have their Submit buttons amputated and eaten by my bunny


End file.
